Final Hour
by Failure Turtle
Summary: He literally wanted to be the only one for her. He killed his best friend out of jealousy. Now he just needs to control himself so he doesn't kill her, too. Mariax? Darkfic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't know if anyone listens to Ludo, but this idea was inspired by their song "The Horror of Our Love."**

**The person who's POV this is in…That's a secret. This is AU, I guess, because they are teenagers in a small town. Enjoy!**

_?'s POV_

I love you, Maria. I really, really do. But you don't know that, do you?

I feel horrible about this.

It pains me to see you standing there like you are now. You're dressed in all black. Truly, I prefer you in blue.

I realize the setting that we are in, but do you really need to cry? Your makeup is running down your face, but you've never looked so beautiful. I'm sorry it had to be this way.

I killed John. I killed him for us. He was my best friend, so you'll never suspect me of this.

He was in the way.

* * *

I returned to John's grave the next day. I held the carefully folded up note in my hand. I didn't want to crush it like I crushed the life of my best friend.

Never before had a woman put this kind of effect on me. I mean, I'm only seventeen! I'm a senior in high school! I have my whole life ahead of me, but I've already decided who I want.

And I feel horrible that I have to go on a killing spree to get to her. I have a theory. If I'm the only one left, then I'm the only one she can have. I'm the only one who can have _her_.

I placed the note on John's gravestone, leaving the name I scribbled on it facing upwards. I knew that Maria would be here sometime soon. They were dating, after all.

I heard a car not too far away, and I instantly recognized it as Maria's car. I looked around for an escape. I walked here, and I don't think I could run away fast enough. She doesn't suspect me, but I don't want to be face to face with her. One look from her green eyes, and I'd be pouring my heart out to her. I'd be in jail in an instant.

I scuttled up the nearest tree. Luckily, it had a lot of leaf cover. Maria stepped up to the gravestone. Her eyes went straight to the white of the note, standing out against the dark stone.

Her eyes widened as she saw that the note was addressed to her.

With a shaking hand, I watched as she picked up the note. My heart started beating faster. I wanted to lurch out of the tree and tackle her to the ground. I don't know if I would love her or if I would kill her with my bare hands. I didn't want to risk it. She'd make a lovely corpse, though.

Her nimble fingers opened the note I had generated on the computer. I remember what it said.

_Maria,_

_I killed John to be with you. He was my greatest enemy. I did this so we could be together. Don't get close to anybody else. You don't want me to get jealous_.

I closed my eyes. I could hear her sweet sobbing. I wanted to smother her to shut her up. The sound was too tempting, but I pride myself on self control. Because of my impressive control, she was still alive.

Maria Kanellis is going to be the end of me; I'm sure of it. But I want to be the end of her, first.

Obsession is deadly, after all.

**A/N: I put a poll in my profile so you can vote on who you think the mystery person is. I don't intend on revealing it for a long time. But good luck guessing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Soo…a fair few of you think it's Randy Orton. Interesting…**

**I promise you, I've already decided who it is, and I will not change my mind.**

I wasn't looking forward to going to school the next day. I was pretty sure that Maria wouldn't be there. She was still heartbroken over John. I supposed that I should act that way, as well, seeing as I was his best friend. But seriously, how heartbroken can I be about him if I'm the one that killed him. Do I have any remorse about this?

No, I really don't. I can't let anybody know that, though.

Some classes were easier than others. Senior year had just started, so everyone was crazy about homecoming, and the teachers were determined to put our minds back on school. I was also on the football team, and so was John. The coach was crazy about John, and he was taking John's death pretty hard. Practices were cut short, and there was no way that we were going to beat our cross city rivals.

We have a selfish bastard of a coach, now don't we?

I walked into English Literature that afternoon, and I was shocked to see Maria sitting there in her usual seat, which was right in front of me. She looked radiant as ever, but not as tempting today. I don't think she showered. I usually spend my time inhaling the sweet scent of her hair, but it didn't smell like her strawberry shampoo. Or maybe she just didn't wear her Chanel perfume today, either.

I still wanted to ravage her.

After the bell rung, she stood up at the same time I did. When she turned around, she bumped into my chest. She looked up into my eyes, terrified. She couldn't suspect me, could she? Of course not. Who would kill their best friend?

Well, aside from me, of course.

I gave her a sympathetic half smile. I tried to look sorry, but inside, I was full of glee. The smile was a taste of victory for me. With my greatest enemy down, I was one step closer to Maria.

"Hey, Maria," I sighed, the sound of her name lingering on my tongue.

It wouldn't be long, now…

"Hi," she whispered, now avoiding my gaze. That made her all the more tempting. You see, I'm a big fan of wanting what I can't have, in case you haven't noticed. She wouldn't look at me? Fine. It just made my thirst for her all the more powerful.

"Er…How are you?" Isn't that an ironic question to ask? I know exactly how she is. I've snuck into her room while she was at cheerleading practice and I read her diary. I know _exactly_ how she is.

I told coach that I was sick that afternoon.

"I'm…here," she muttered. She took in a deep breath and scurried past me, leaving a wake of her scent behind.

I swear, she's turning me into a dog. I'd know that smell anywhere, and I'd follow it at any cost.

* * *

I don't enjoy killing, but I don't have a choice. It's not my fault that these people make themselves targets for me. I know they don't do it willingly, but they should know better than to mess with my girl.

I saw Maria talking to Chris Jericho in the hallway. She seemed slightly at ease when she was with him. Well, I'm glad that _somebody_ can calm her down.

But I'll be damned if that person doesn't turn into me.

"Do you want to come hang out with me and Dave tonight? We're going to try and get our minds off of…you know," he said.

So, he was going to hang out with Dave, was he?

I just might be able to kill two birds with one stone, there.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm easily misunderstood. I'll say one thing, but people take it as another. Maybe it's the way I word things, and that's my fault. Maybe people are just stupid.

Hopefully, they aren't stupid enough to get in my way.

And I really hope the wrong people don't get in my way.

* * *

Today, I left her a note in her locker. I didn't wait to see her face as she read it. I would see her later tonight. I had this little 'date' planned for weeks.

I smiled as I imagined the fear that would spread across her face as she read my signature computerized note.

_I'll fill graveyards until I have you_.

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't call, Maria. Dave bailed on me, and I ended up staying home all weekend," Chris said as he and Maria walked down the hallway.

How sickening.

"That's…okay," Maria sighed, nodding as if she was fine with it. Like she even had a choice, that idiot. That beautiful…depressing…tempting idiot.

But it's not Chris's fault that Dave bailed on him. I made sure that Dave would bail on him. I made sure that Dave wasn't available last weekend.

I have more influence on that kind of thing these days than people think.

* * *

My heart started beating as I climbed the tree outside of Maria's house. I was shaking so badly that I was afraid the pocket knife inside my jeans would open and stab me in the thigh.

But a stab wound wouldn't hurt as badly as what I was hoping to do tonight.

You'd think that a girl who knows someone is obsessed with her would lock her window at night. Nope, not my Maria. She kept that sucker open for all the world to climb into, including me, the one person in the world that she didn't want near her, and she didn't even know it.

She doesn't know it, but she's safer with a serial killer than she is with me. The only difference is that I would never cause her pain. I'd do it slowly, even though I'd want to hear her scream. The allure of seeing her dead was greater than my desire to make her scream.

Call me sick. Call me demented. What can I say? I'm in love.

Her clock read three in the morning. Perfect. Her alarm would sound in about three hours so she could get ready for school.

That gave me three hours before I had to hide in her closet, one of my favorite places in the world.

No gay jokes, please. I'm quite straight.

I tiptoed to the sleeping angel's bed. Pulling the pocket knife out of my pocket, I flicked it open. The demented smile spread across my face all too quickly.

I couldn't be thinking about doing this.

I brushed her hair out of her face. Even though her eyes were closed, I wanted to rip those green things out of her eyes and wear them around my neck. They were more beautiful than the rarest emeralds. I bet they could sell on the black market for millions, but I couldn't put a price on them.

The knife started shaking in my hands. I tightened my grip on it. Even though the end result would be the same no matter how this knife probed her body, I wanted to do this the right way.

I carefully placed the blade under her chin and slid it down to her neck. No, I didn't break any skin. The blade barely touched her ivory skin. I promised that I wouldn't cause her any pain, and I don't break my promises.

She moved. I got scared. I quickly withdrew the sharp object from her soft exterior. She sighed, and I could feel her sweet breath fill the air.

I quickly put the blade back against her neck.

Her mouth opened, and she muttered something inaudible. I put more pressure on the knife, but I refused to draw blood.

"Chris…no…"

Um…Is she really talking about Chris in her sleep?

Maria, you're supposed to bring us together, not tear us apart.


	4. Chapter 4

This clearly isn't working. Clearly, I'm going to have to make up a new strategy, and I think I've got it.

Girls like a challenge, right? I'm going to treat her like dirt. Yes, it will kill me inside just trying not to notice her, but I'll really notice her more than ever. While I pretend to not know she exists, I can watch her even more carefully. I'll know if someone hurts her, or even if she breaks a nail.

I'm an evil genius.

* * *

This isn't working as well as I had planned it to. It was my belief that she'd run to me just the instant she noticed that I wanted nothing to do with her. That's exactly what I do to her every day, but she doesn't know it.

She hasn't even given me a second glance.

But I think I've realized something. I think I'm schizophrenic. I really do have two personalities. I have the man I am around people. I'm kind, sweet, gentle. Everyone sees me as the all-American boy with a bright future.

That's just a disguise, isn't it?

Then there's the _real_ me. There's the guy who is brutal, bloodthirsty, and murderous. I'd kill my grandmother to get what I want. I have no shame admitting that to myself. These desires are killing me, figuratively. They're literally killing everyone around me.

But I'll be damned if Maria should ever suffer the same fate as everyone else. If she sheds blood, you can guaran-damn-tee that I'll be the first person on the scene. I'm drawn to her scent like a bloodhound.

And what I wouldn't give to taste that sweet nectar…

* * *

Even though Chris Jericho wasn't my best friend, his funeral was harder for me to attend than it was for John's. There was a simple reason for that, of course.

Maria was sitting right next to me this time, leaning on my shoulder and crying.

Her tears stained my dark shirt. I don't think I can wash this shirt now. She's imprinted upon it. I think I should turn it into my new pillowcase.

I don't know why she's chosen me. Maybe it's because I'm picking off everyone one by one until I'm the only one left, like my original plan. Maybe it's because I've been ignoring her and she can't take it anymore. After all, who could resist Maria's charm? I sure as hell can't, and it's been one hell of a fight trying to. Assuming that this is why her skin is touching mine right now, the risk is certainly worth the reward.

"Can I ask you a question?" she whimpered after the service was over.

"Anything," I said, moving so that she was facing me. She wouldn't look up at me, so I gently put my finger under her chin, so close to where I had placed my blade, and tilted her face up. Her green eyes were even brighter when she cried. I couldn't help but run my hand through her read hair. A dead strand got caught in my fingers. I pretended to shake it off, but I wound it more tightly around my fingers. I was going to keep it.

"Why Chris?"

If it wasn't Maria asking this question, I'd crush her head.

* * *

Why did I kill Chris? Well, it's a simple equation.

My main goal is Maria. I must be the only person around that she can pick from. I will have her.

She was distracted by Chris. Chris got in the way.

I didn't hate Chris. No, I didn't. But he was just unlucky, just like John was. Just like others were bound to be.

Sometimes, I hate being me.

I'm still so enraged by Maria's question that I can't even bear to leave her a note.

But maybe a little shove will put her in the right direction.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Leave me another review like that, sir, and I will snap back even worse than I did before. I know it wasn't meant as a flame, but it felt worse. It was over-analytical, and it insulted me at the end. This shall put all your hopes on that theory to shame.**

I'm not quite understanding my scheme that much anymore. I had this brilliant plan for after I killed Chris; something about a shove. No, I wasn't going to shove Maria off of a building or anything. First of all, I'd actually have to get her to be alone with me for a bit, but then find a building to push her off of, AND convince her to go on the roof with me? Now that is just ludicrous.

But, it has been a while since I've killed anyone. I'm becoming rusty. What if someone comes in and sweeps Maria out from under me? I'd definitely have to end their lives right then and there. I might even have to do it in front of Maria...But her eyes are too precious to witness the horrible things in life. I already feel horrible about her seeing men she cared about dead in laying in coffins.

But you know what? That kind of stuff makes me laugh. Sorry, Maria, but I sometimes find your mourning...humorous.

I need a mercy killing.

Well, I suppose it wouldn't really be a _mercy_ killing, per se. It would be a killing for my enjoyment; to make sure my skills don't fall off the chart.

See what I'm doing for you, Maria?

But finding a victim won't be easy. I need someone who just flies under the radar; someone that nobody would miss. You know what I mean? I can't just pull off this epic murder for no reason if everyone loves him, especially Maria.

I scanned the hallway in between classes to find my prize. And then I heard a crash...

Bradshaw just pushed this kid into the lockers. Poor kid. As he picked up his books, I saw who it was.

Thanks, Bradshaw, even though I'm sure you'll miss the only kid that doesn't stand up to you, you coward bastard.

It was the resident video game freak of the school, Cody Rhodes. I hear that all he does when he's not at school is play Legend of Zelda. What a loser. I bet his mother wouldn't even miss him.

But I have just the plan for this...

I walked up to him, and he shirked up against the lockers. I think he thought I was going to beat him up.

"Whoa, settle down, Cody. It's not like that."

I'm surprised that our meeting didn't draw any more attention. Why would a popular guy like me talk to the nerd unless he was going to get his ass kicked? Oh well, I guess Bradshaw took care of everything for me. The sheep of the school already got their bullying quota for the day.

"What...What do you want? I'm not going to do your homework, you know. I stopped doing homework for you guys a long time ago, and--"

"I'm not interesting in you doing my homework. I can do that on my own, thanks. But I was just wondering if you'd like to join me and some of my friends tonight for a night on the town. I'm sure your parents would like it if you joined us." It's true, the kid was kind of a loser. Besides, what loser wouldn't want the cool kids in school asking him to hang out?

"Sure."

Enjoy your breaths, kid. They are your last.

* * *

"So...What do you do besides play video games?" I asked after I picked Cody up. I told him we were on our way to pick up my friends. His parents weren't even home, so they wouldn't know who he was last seen with. Nice.

"Uh, I help Maria tutor middle school kids once in a while."

What?

Screw my plans for this. I'm getting on the freeway.

"Really? That sounds nice. I'm glad you care about the education of our community's young children."

Bull fucking shit.

I found a nice country road with a speed limit of 70 miles an hour and no traffic to be seen. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Hey, Cody, I have a dare for you."

"What?"

"Open your door. Haven't you ever opened your door on the freeway before? It's quite exhilarating."

"You do it first," he ordered, and I did. Of course, I was wearing a seat belt, and Cody wouldn't dream of doing what I was about to do. The cold air felt refreshing for a bit. It was a nice cool down before I was about to kill this innocent boy. I slammed the door and grinned at him. "Your turn."

"Okay..."

The damn kid wasn't wearing a seat belt, so this was going to be all the more easier. He opened his door and laughed.

"Lean back. There's something I want to toss out there while I have the opportunity," I said, pretending to rummage around for garbage.

"What's that?"

"You."

I didn't have time to register his facial expression. I pushed him out the door and into the street, the pavement flying by at incredible speeds. There was no way he could have survived that.

I smiled as I did a U-turn over the four lane highway.

I felt better about myself now.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: lol two years. If you're new to this story, it's supposed to be jacked up. If you're not, well...we've all grown up.**

Homecoming. Ugh.

Yeah, we had our actual game a few weeks after John was brutally murdered by yours truly. Of course the game was dedicated to John's memory, and we won. See, coach? We didn't need that fucktard, anyways. However, the dance had been postponed. Once everyone had "gotten over" the deaths of John and Chris, the student council demanded that we should not be denied our actual dance. On a side note, nobody really cared that Cody was dead.

Except...

"He was such a nice boy," Maria sobbed, turning around to face me during work time in English Lit. "Everyone misunderstood him. If only people would stop being so judgmental about each other and just get to know a person..."

"Let me get you a tissue," I offered.

"Thanks," she smiled. I will string those teeth and hang them on my Christmas tree. Bank on it.

I walked over to the teacher's desk and grabbed the entire box of tissues. I smiled at the teacher when she gave me a quizzical look. "Maria was good friends with Cody," I whispered. The teacher nodded sympathetically. I brought the box of tissues back to Maria. "Here you go, sweetheart. Let all those tears out." Yeah, so I can drink them. Or bottle them and wear them as cologne. Whichever you prefer.

Maria ripped out a few tissues and blew her nose. I turned the box over so she could put the used tissues on there so I could throw them away for her. I threw a few of them away before putting the box back on the teacher's desk. I stuffed one in my pocket.

I wanted to ask her to Homecoming so badly. It was two weeks away. But that would give away that I possibly had more than friendly feelings for her. I already picked off three people who probably would have asked the queen of my world for an evening out. Granted, she wouldn't have said yes to Cody, but I still felt better knowing that there was a very good chance she wouldn't go with anyone _but_ me at this point. She doesn't need to know that. In my mind, she's enjoying this game just as much as I am.

My mind is a dangerous place.

"Hey, chumpstain. Pass this to the hottie in front of you, will ya?"

I felt a tap on my shoulder and faced the dumbass who dared interrupt my time with Maria.

Adam Copeland. That blonde bastard.

"Sure," I said, chuckling at the fool. I took the note and reached out to touch Maria, but I just couldn't do it. It was as if there was a force field between us. I wanted to touch her, but I was afraid the animal inside me would come out and demolish her in front of everyone.

I cannot tarnish my good name.

"Maria," I finally managed to say. "Adam asked me to give you this."

Maria's eyes were mostly dry as she took the note from my hand. Her manicured nail slightly scratched my skin. "Sorry," she mouthed. Sorry? If there's a mark at all, which there won't be, I'd wear it as a symbol of your love. My princess opened the paper note and read Adam's chickenscratch. She turned around again leaned around me so she could get a better view of the piece of trash behind me. "I'd love to go to Homecoming with you, Adam."

Well excuse the dog shit out of me.

"I'll pick you up for dinner before hand. We'll exchange the deets later," Adam said, stretching his arms out and placing them behind his head. Maria turned around and Adam leaned back. "I am _so_ going to spear that," he whispered as he leaned back.

* * *

Don't ask me how Adam's body was harpooned through the pole of the field goal post. It's not like my father works for the city. It's not like there's _not_ a bunch of construction going on around our school. It's not like someone drugged Adam's lunch that day at school. It's not like he was my next door neighbor, or anything.

This better not postpone homecoming anymore than it already has been. Maria _will_ be my date.


End file.
